Keith R.A. DeCandido
Keith R. A. DeCandido is a prolific author of Star Trek books, novellas, short stories, eBooks, and comic books. He co-created the Star Trek: Corps of Engineers (formerly Star Trek: Starfleet Corps of Engineers) eBook series with John J. Ordover, and has written more eBooks in the series than anyone else. He has edited or co-edited several Trek short story collections, and was the editor responsible for the Star Trek original eBook line from 2000-2008, which included not only CoE, but the anniversary miniseries Mere Anarchy and Slings and Arrows. He has written stories based on all five TV series, including the first single story to encompass all five (The Brave and the Bold), as well as several of the prose-only series. He is also the creator of the Star Trek: Klingon Empire (formerly Star Trek: IKS Gorkon) novel series. In 2009, DeCandido was named a Grandmaster by the International Association of Media Tie-In Writers, for his extensive body of work in tie-ins. He lives in New York City. DeCandido is one of several authors who have produced annotations for their published works. Bibliography * Perchance to Dream (''TNG'' comic, 1999-2000) * Fatal Error (''SCE'' eBook, 2000) * Diplomatic Implausibility (TNG novel, 2001) * Cold Fusion (SCE eBook, 2001) * Invincible, Part One & Part Two (with David Mack) (SCE eBooks, 2001) * Book 4: Demons of Air and Darkness (''DS9'' novel, 2001. Reprinted in the Twist of Faith omnibus, 2007.) * "Horn and Ivory" (DS9 novella in : Book 7: What Lay Beyond, 2001. Reprinted in the Twist of Faith omnibus, 2007.) * Here There Be Monsters (SCE eBook, 2001) * War Stories, Book 1 & Book 2 (SCE eBooks, 2002) * The Brave and the Bold, Book One & Book Two (novels, 2002) * Breakdowns (SCE eBook, 2003) * "Broken Oaths" (DS9 short story in Prophecy and Change, 2003) * No Limits, co-editor with Peter David (''NF'' anthology, 2003) * "Revelations" (NF short story in No Limits, 2003) * The Art of the Impossible (novel, 2003) * A Good Day to Die (''IKS Gorkon'' novel, 2003) * (IKS Gorkon novel, 2003) * Tales of the Dominion War, ed. (anthology, 2004) * "The Ceremony of Innocence is Drowned" (short story in Tales of the Dominion War, 2004) * A Time for War, A Time for Peace (TNG novel, 2004) * Ferenginar: Satisfaction is Not Guaranteed (DS9 novel in Worlds of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Volume 3, 2005) * Enemy Territory (IKS Gorkon novel, 2005) * Articles of the Federation (novel, 2005) * Tales from the Captain's Table, ed. (anthology, 2005) * "loDnI'pu' vavpu' je" (IKS Gorkon short story in Tales from the Captain's Table, 2005) * (SCE eBook, 2005) * "Letting Go" (''VOY'' short story in Distant Shores, 2005) * Many Splendors (SCE eBook, 2006) * The Mirror-Scaled Serpent (VOY novel in Mirror Universe Volume 2: Obsidian Alliances, 2007) * Q & A (TNG novel, 2007) * "Four Lights" (TNG short story in The Sky's the Limit, 2007) * Klingon Empire: A Burning House (renamed I.K.S. Gorkon series, 2008) * Slings and Arrows Book 6: (TNG eBook, 2008) * A Gutted World (Star Trek: Myriad Universes novel, Echoes and Refractions, 2008) * "Family Matters" (Star Trek: Mirror Universe short story, Shards and Shadows, January 2009) * A Singular Destiny (novel, February 2009) * Alien Spotlight: Klingons: Four Thousand Throats... (comic book, April 2009) * Wrath: "The Unhappy Ones" (TOS novella, Seven Deadly Sins, March 2010) * Captain's Log: Jellico (comic book, October 2010) *''The Klingon Art of War: Ancient Principles of Ruthless Honor'' (reference book, 2014) External links * * * * DeCandido.net: The Home Page of Keith R.A. DeCandido * KRAD's Inaccurate Guide to Life - Author's LiveJournal Category:Star Trek authors Category:Comic writers